Fated To Love You
by tiffyytaffyy
Summary: A young girl by the name Kagome was born into the Higurashi family. As part of a clan of prominent assassins-turned-nobles, Kagome grows up as a princess, protected from the harsh reality and loved by most. What happens when her parents fall ill and she is sent on a mission to find an antidote. How will a young girl fare alone in a world full of ronin and youkai?
1. Chapter 1

Fated To Love You

Summary: Set during the Sengoku era of Japan, a young girl by the name Kagome was born into the Higurashi family. As a clan of prominent assassins-turned-nobles, Kagome grows up as a princess, protected from the harsh reality and loved by most. When her parents suddenly fall ill, Kagome is sent on a mission alone to find an antidote. How will a young girl fare alone in a world full of ronin and youkai? Warning: Slight OOC. Standard disclaimer applys.

Rating: T

Chapter 1:

The sounds of an arrow being nocked, bow string pulled taut, the _twang_ the string made as the arrow was released, and hitting its target rang through the shooting range behind the Higurashi castle. A young girl around the age of ten stood panting as sweat beaded on her forehead. Her straight black hair was displaced as the wind blew through the holding the bow, she relaxed her pose, her eyes twinkled with happiness and she smiled triumphantly at the figure watching her.

"Again! We have been here all morning and yet, you still cannot hit the bullseye. This is not your first lesson. I expect more from you," said the tall, imposing man. He was dressed in a rich silk haori and hakama and would have looked quite handsome if not for the scowl upon his face.

And just like that, her smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared and she looked at the target. Her face fell even furtheras she saw that her lord father was correct. The arrow had not hit the bullseye as she had first thought and she gave a small formal bow while saying, "Yes, my lord."

"Kuro-tono!" a panting servant yelled, pointing towards the castle, "Your Lady…Kokoro-sama is in labor!"

A mixture of joy and male panic flashed through Kuro's eyes as he turned towards the castle. Kuro thanked the man as he rushed past the servant, his daughter in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Set during the Sengoku era of Japan. A young girl by the name Kagome was born into the Higurashi family. As part of a clan of prominent assassins-turned-nobles, Kagome grows up as a princess, protected from the harsh reality and loved by most. When her parents suddenly fall ill, Kagome is sent on a mission to find an antidote. How will a young girl fare alone in a world full of ronin and youkai? Warning: Slight OOC. Standard disclaimer applies.

Rating: T

Servants holding towels and bowls of warm water were gathered outside of their Lady's rooms as Kuro rushed in. Just as he was about to enter Kokoro's rooms, a gnarled hand stopped him. He looked to the offending hand's owner and saw the local village priestess. She shook her head, indicating that he should not go any further.

"Kaede-baa-chan…I-"

"Stop right there, young man. We have been through this before. Men are not allowed in when a woman is giving birth. Kamis know even you would not survive," the stout woman proclaimed. With that, she entered the Lady's rooms, beckoning the servants enter as well. Kuro frowned and wondered why he allowed such admonishment towards him in his own home. Sighing, he turned and beckoned for his daughter to follow him. As he strode down the hallways towards his study, Kuro pondered on what he would say to his daughter. He had not meant to be so harsh earlier but she had not shown much improvement in archery over the years. His ancestors had been assassins and spies for lords for many years before his grandfather saved a wife of the Lord of the Western Lands. As a result, the Higurashi family was "promoted" to a noble one. Despite such nobility, tradition dictated that as his eldest child and possibly, his heir, she would have to be able to protect herself and her family.

"_If it means my daughter shall be safe then I am reluctant in breaking this tradition. Even if I can't be the father I want to be. Now how to make a ten year old understand…is beyond me," _Kuro thought. Approaching his study, Kuro pushed the shoji screen aside before sitting on a pillow and indicating for his daughter to do the same. A moment of silence passed as he struggled for the right words.

"I am sorry for disappointing you, Father. I promise that I will practice harder," the girl said, lowering her head.

"I am not disappointed in you, my daughter. I just need you to be ready to help me protect this family should the need arise, for I know it will. Yes, our family is noble and we have a good title but we have many enemies from before your great-grandfather saved someone important. From when we were still hired assassins. That is why I am putting you through such rigorous training, like what I had to go through when I was your age. I am sorry that you have to go through this. Fortunately, your sibling will not have to be subjected to this. I'm sorry."

The young girl was stunned. She had been confused as to why her father, the benevolent and fair lord, was so harsh to her.

"I am honored to be part of the Higurashi family and I will take this with equal grace, Father. I am glad that you have told me this and that my younger brother or sister will not have to undertake this training. Please don't be sorry anymore, Father," the girl replied. Kuro stared at his daughter for a moment before a tender look entered his eyes.

"Let's go see your mother and your new sibling now shall we, Kikyo?"

Cries of pain echoed through the hallways as Kuro approached the birthing room. Coming to a stop at the door, he could hear Kaede's instructions to push and his wife's howls of pain. Before too long, the cries stopped and there was silence. Fearing the worst, Kuro shoved the shoji screen aside. Its frame rattled as he rushed in, frantically thinking, "_Propriety be damned!"_

Kuro sighed in relief when he saw his wife on a low futon covered by a thin blanket. Her pale skin glowed, cheeks flushed as she cooed at the squirming bundle in her arms. Never was she more beautiful to him than in this moment. Kaede clucked her tongue and shook her head, leaving the family to themselves as Kuro kneeled next to Kokoro and brushed her hair aside before laying a tender kiss upon her brow.

"Kuro-chan, would you like to hold our new daughter?" Kokoro whispered, giving him a dazzling smile. Kuro gently eased the pink silk bundle into his arms. Brushing the silk aside revealed a small cherubic face. His daughter's eyes were closed as her thick lashes brushed against her cheeks.

"Kagome. Her name shall be Kagome," Kuro whispered. Kokoro gave him an encouraging smile before asking Kikyo if she wanted to hold her new sister. Kuro transferred the precious bundle into Kikyo's waiting arms. Kikyo lifted a finger and trailed it down Kagome's soft cheek. As she did so, Kagome's eyes opened and Kikyo found herself staring into her sister's large blue eyes. Reaching out, Kagome grabbed Kikyo's finger between her small hands and giggled, eliciting a soft laugh from her elder sister.


End file.
